


Danger Zone

by SailorSol



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Cars, Driving, Explosions, Fanvids, Fast Cars, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSol/pseuds/SailorSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dillon, driving, explosions. 'Nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danger Zone

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to make a fanvid for a while now. This finally came together tonight.
> 
> The song is "Highway to the Danger Zone" by Kenny Loggins.


End file.
